Lucky Girl
by azalea supasuna
Summary: Seorang gadis biasa tidak akan bisa mendapat perhatian dari pangeran putra raja jika tanpa usaha. Namun , bagaimana jika perhatian itu didapat hanya berdasar keberuntungan semata ?/SH/MC/kingdom setting/RnR !


LUCKY GIRL © azalea supasuna

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma minjem

Warning : kingdom setting,typo,EYD kacau,OOC,minim diksi,dll

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke X Hyuuga Hinata

RnR,please !

(Inspirasi dari berbagai sumber. Kesamaan cerita itu ketidaksengajaan. But,this story is mine)

.

.

.

Seorang gadis biasa tidak akan bisa mendapat perhatian dari pangeran putra raja jika tanpa usaha. Namun, bagaimana jika perhatian itu didapat hanya berdasar keberuntungan semata ?

.

.

.

.

Uchiha kingdom sedang berpesta. Seluruh kerajaan dihiasi dengan segala pernak-pernik khas perayaan pesta. Raja dan ratu sedang merayakan ulang tahun sang putra bungsu yang digadang-gadang akan menggantikan posisi sang raja. Putra pertama yang seharusnya menjadi ahli waris memilih untuk menjadi ksatria pengelana. Menolak takdirnya sebagai pewaris tahta.

Dan di sini, di istana, tepatnya di sebuah kamar, sang bungsu Uchiha sedang memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri dari pesta ini. Dirinya sudah bosan menghadiri pesta ulang tahun seperti ini. Setiap tahun selalu sama saja. Para putri dari berbagai kerajaan akan mengerubunginya. Memuja ketampanaannya,kecerdasannya,fisiknya,dan kelebihan lain yang disandangnya. Kemudian merengek pada ayah mereka agar bisa dijodohkan dengan Sasuke.

Dan pada ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 ini ia akan menciptakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Kenapa berbeda ? Jawabanya adalah karena ia akan melarikan diri. Well, sebenarnya sudah dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya ia berusaha melarikan diri. Tetapi selalu gagal. Dan ia yakin kali ini ia akan berhasil. Karena ide ini sudah direncanakan setahun yang lalu. Tepatnya setelah percobaan melarikan diri dari pesta ulangtahunnya yang ke-17 gagal, karena sang butler –Kabuto- memergokinya mencoba melarikan diri melalui kebun belakang istana.

'Cih, jangan harap kalian bisa menghentikanku kali ini' ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil menyeringai sadis.

Ia telah mempersiapkan propertinya di atas kursi menghadap jendela timur. Dan kini ia meraih sejumlah kain yang telah diikatnya menjadi sebuah tali, guna menuruni menara istana Uchiha. Tinggi menara ini hampir 10 meter. Tch, ia merasa seperti Rapunzel saja. Hanya saja ia tidak punya rambut pirang yang panjang.

Sasuke melemparkan kainnya ke luar jendela sisi utara, setelah mengikatnya pada salah satu kaki ranjang tempat tidur. Ia melompat ke atas jendela. Tangannya memegang kain dengan erat. Setelah memastikan bahwa kain itu terikat sempurna, Sasuke mulai bergerak menuruni menara.

Setelah sampai seperempat menara, Sasuke mendengar ketukan pintu.

'Sial. Aku harus mempercepat langkahku' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati sambil mempercepat gerakannya menuruni menara.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah siap ? Para tamu undangan sudah mulai berdatangan" ternyata yang mengetuk adalah Yang Mulia Ratu Mikoto. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa putranya sudah siap. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

"Sasuke, keluarlah. Atau kau mau Kaa-san membantumu bersiap ?" tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Mikoto mencoba membuka pintu berdaun dua itu. Ternyata tidak dikunci. Ia mulai memasuki kamar Sasuke. Keadaan di dalam kamar gelap gulita. Mikoto menekan saklar di samping pintu. Suasana kamar menjadi lebih terang.

Mikoto melihat putranya tengah duduk di sebuah kursi membelakanginya. Melihat dari penampilannya, Sasuke sudah siap untuk menghadiri pestanya. Tapi entah mengapa ia tidak segera turun.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo turun. Para tamu undangan sudah menunggu lho !"Mikoto mencoba membujuk Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap tidak bergeming.

"Ayolah Sasuke. Apa kau tidak kasihan pada para putri cantik yang sedang menunggumu di bawah sana ?" tetap tidak ada pergerakan dari Sasuke. Jika sedang ngambek, Sasuke memang begini. Mikoto tidak menyerah

"Atau setidaknya kasihanilah pada Kaa-san'mu ini. Kaa-san sudah repat-repot terjun langsung mempersiapkan ulang tahunmu"

Mikoto berjalan mendekat. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pundak Sasuke. Ia merasa aneh. Baju yang dikenakan Sasuke terasa licin di tangannya. Ia mencoba menekan pundak Sasuke. Astaga. Ini tekstur lilin !

Mikoto berjalan ke depan Sasuke. Alangkah terkejutnya ia bahwa yang ia ajak bicara sedari tadi adalah patung lilin yang menyerupai Sasuke.

Segera ia melongok ke bawah jendela yang ada di depan Sasuke.

'Pasti ia lewat jendela satunya' pikir Mikoto dalam hati

Segera ia menuju jendela utara. Dan benar saja, di sana terdapat seuntai kain yang disambung hingga sampai di bawah menara.

Tanpa pikir panjang Mikoto segera berlari keluar kamar Sasuke. Gaun indahnya ia angkat untuk mempermudah langkah. Dari atas terlihat para tamu undangan telah memenuhi aula pesta. Tanpa memperdulikan tata karma istana, Mikoto berteriak keras.

"SASUKE KABUR ! DIA TIDAK ADA DI KAMARNYA" umum Mikoto kepada seluruh orang yang ada di aula.

Seketika aula menjadi ribut. Para pengawal mulai mencari sosok pangeran muda. Pun termasuk tamu undangan dan para putri yang sibuk mengagkat gaun mahal mereka sambil berlari kesana-sini meneriakkan nama Sasuke.

Mendengar sang istri berteriak keras, Fugaku segera menemui Mikoto.

"Benarkah itu ?" Tanya Fugaku memastikan. Mikoto hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ck, anak itu memang benar-benar" geram Fugaku

"Kita harus segera menemukannya anata" melihat wajah istrinya yang khawatir dan gelisah, Fugaku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Cepat temukan dia dan seret ke hadapanku !" perintah Fugaku kepada kepala pengawal.

"Baik Fugaku-sama"

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menapakkan kakinya di tanah, Sasuke mulai mengendap-endap menuju gerbang utama. Dilihatnya para pengawal sudah mulai berkeliling untuk mencarinya.

Matanya menemukan seorang pengawal yang sedang memeriksa semak-semak. Berjalan dengan pelan, Sasuke mendekati pengawal itu dan memukul tengkuknya hingga pingsan. Ia menyeretnya ke tempat sepi kemudian mencopot seragam pengawal itu dan memakainya.

Dengan ketenangan yang luar biasa Sasuke mulai berjalan menuju gerbang utama. Sampai,

"Hei, mau kemana kau?" Tanya sang kepala pengawal –Ibiki- sambil menepuk bahunya.

Gawat, jangan-jangan ia ketahuan.

'Tenang Sasuke. Ia tidak mengenalimu' batin Sasuke seraya berbalik menatap Ibiki.

Dengan kepala tertunduk, ia mencoba menyamarkan suara.

"Aku akan mencari pangeran ke luar istana"

"Jangan pergi sendiri. Akan aku panggilkan pengawal lainnya untuk menemanimu. Kau tunggulah disini" ujar Ibiki

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan pergi duluan saja. Mereka bisa menyusulku"

"Baiklah kalu begitu. Cepat kau temukan pangeran merepotkan itu, dan seret kemari" perintah Ibiki

'Pangeran merepotkan, huh ? Kita lihat saja nanti' batin Sasuke

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu melangkah keluar gerbang.

Sampai di pemukiman, Sasuke melihat banyak pengawal yang berlalu lalang. Mencoba terlihat tidak mencolok, Sasuke mengendap-endap dan masuk ke sebuag gang.

Disana ia mencopot pakaian pengawal yang dipakainya, lalu memakai jubah hitam dan memasang penutup kepalanya.

Ia berjalan keluar gang dan tidak ada yang curiga sama sekali.

Setelah dirasa cukup jauh dari pemukiman, Sasuke mulai melepas tudung jubahnya. Tampaknya ia berada di sebuah kawasan hutan tak berpenghuni. Tidak ada satupun penduduk yang berpapasan dengannya setelah ia memasuki hutan ini.

Sasuke kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang berada di hutan. Setelah berjalan kira-kira 1,5 km, ia menemukan sebuah danau.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepertinya ia tersesat. Hei, jangan menyalahkannya. Ia hanya seorang pangeran yang jika keluar istana menggunakan kereta kencana.

"A-ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan ?"

Sasuke terkejut dan segera berbalik ke belakang.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **Eng ing eng….**

 **Saya datang kembali bersama fanfic baru.**

 **Readers : selesaiin dulu FF lo yang lama !**

 **Hohoho, mianhae mianhae hajima nae-mphh*dibekep readers**

 **Yo piye ya ? ada ide yang nyangkut dan itu tidak baik kalau tidak dipungut *plak*abaikan**

 **Niatnya sih pingin dijadiin one shot. Tapi seperti biasa otak saya tidak kuat. Hehehe.**

 **Tapi ni FF gak akan sepanjang STS kok. But updatenya pasti ngaret pake banget. ;**

 **Ditunggu kritik, saran, tanggapan dan masukannya di kotak review . Juga foll an fav-nya. Hehe**

 **Salam SHL**

 **Sup**


End file.
